


Under the Moonlight

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, prepare for angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: 'This was supposed to hold no meaning to me- I am not Luke… I am a new person entirely. I am Asch. '





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango/gifts).



> MANGO MERRY CHRISTMAS I HOPE U NO I LOVE U WITH ALL MY HEART AND YES I SHALL ESCAPE WITH U OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE TO MEET INTERGALACTIC LIFE FORMS AND BUILD AN EMPIRE WITH U <3
> 
> All that aside- I hope you know how much I love u even if i never say it- u are a great friend and even if we dont talk much i enjoy every word u say and second i spent with u <3 i would love to grow to be better friends over the upcoming years <3

The coldness outside entered through the open window. I instantly slammed the window as the gust of wind entered the room, cursing the cold weather. I wasn’t fond of the weather- it just was another burden limiting me from doing what I wanted to do today. I usually hated it but not to this level- I suppose the date on the calendar didn’t help either. 

 

Every year on this specific day, I would have spent my evening at a party held by my uncle- it was extravagant, with a tree reaching the top of the ceiling. It was filled with all the ornaments of all colors, shapes and sizes. In the ballroom danced men and women of all ages, women in ornate gowns of all shades and men in their finest suits as the music gently guided their steps in the ballroom. The soft violin accompanied the flow of piano and harps creating a lovely atmosphere. Only the most talented musicians were allowed to join in such a party. To most they found it an honor to be invited but to me… It was the biggest pain I had to attend all year.

 

It wasn’t as exciting as it sounded- adults talked and didn’t take us kids seriously. But what was fun during that night was I could- no- Natalia and I could escape. No one searched or asked for us as we spent the evening playing and dancing under the vast sky. The moon was our spotlight and the stars were dusts of glitter decorating the night sky. We would dance the evening away as Natalia hummed. As soon as we were tired, no matter when or how many times we had seen it, we would sit and stare at the sky in silence. Silence which soothed our souls. And if I had any worries I would confess it under the night sky as Natalia listened to them. And I would listen to her dreams and wishes as she rambled on about them until the end of the evening. To Natalia and I- it was  _ our _ day.

 

But this year it was stolen from me- everything was stolen from me. If I knew last year would be the year I would dance the final dance in your arms I would have cherished it from start to end... I cursed even remembering our night... Natalia… What are you doing now? Are you spending it with a replica who knows nothing? Are you replacing me with who you now call Luke?

 

I pulled a pendent from my pocket, it was scratched and rusted but it was all I had. Inside was a small painting Natalia drew-  in honesty, she wasn’t a great artist but I didn’t tell her that.  It was an art of me and her holding hands. She wanted to give me a proper painting by the best artists in Baticul but Uncle said there wasn’t enough time until the evening so she made a drawing of her own and place it inside. It was all I had to remember her. With her neatest handwriting she wrote ‘Merry Christmas Luke.’ 

  
This was supposed to hold no meaning to me- I am not Luke… I am a new person entirely. I am Asch. But why… Why do I feel someone strangling me as I read the name over and over again? Why do I care? Why am I _still_ holding on to this? And why…. Was I crying as I stared at a stupid childish drawing?


End file.
